(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic light emitting device and a manufacturing method thereof.
(b) Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting device is a self-emissive display device, and an additional light source is not necessary such that the organic light emitting device has lower power consumption, as well as a high response speed, wide viewing angle, and high contrast ratio.
The organic light emitting device includes a plurality of pixels such as red pixels, blue pixels, and green pixels, and images of full color may be displayed by selectively combining these pixels.
Each pixel of the organic light emitting device includes an organic light emitting element and a plurality of thin film transistors for driving the light emitting element.
The organic light emitting element includes an anode, a cathode, and an organic light emitting member therebetween, and the organic light emitting member emits three primary colors of red, green, and blue, or a white color. Materials used vary according to the colors that the organic light emitting member emits, and a method of emitting white light may be used in which light emitting materials that emit red, green, and blue are stacked so that the synthesized light becomes white. Moreover, in the case where the organic light emitting member emits white light, color filters are added to obtain light of a desired color.
However, light having passed through the color filters represents color purity that is equal to or less than that of the corresponding color filters due to limitation in color reproducibility of the color filters.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.